<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Across the Isle by Kaatiba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817584">Across the Isle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatiba/pseuds/Kaatiba'>Kaatiba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anglo-Irish Relations, Camelot, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Gen, M/M, Merlin with Colin Morgan's natural accent, North Irish Merlin, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:33:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatiba/pseuds/Kaatiba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I really like Colin Morgan's natural North Irish accent, so this is a remake of the Pilot if Merlin had actually been from Northern Ireland, or in this case, from Northern Uí Néill</p>
<p>OR<br/>Merlin has an Irish brogue, and it does things to Arthur's head</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius &amp; Merlin (Merlin), Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Across the Isle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Arthur laughed along with his knights, putting on the show as his bumbling servant Morris shuffled his feet trying to carry the large wooden target. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He easily lodged two of his daggers right in the center making the boy flinch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Arthur thought casually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as if I’d be incompetent enough to actually hit him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want some moving target practice?” he goaded as Sir Walter nudged his ribs still laughing loudly. He watched as the shaking boy finally dropped the target to the dust and it rolled away from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Arthur frowned as he saw a gangly stranger with dark hair put his foot on it so Morris could not pick it up again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“'ey, comb ahn, dat's enooehgh,” the boy said, and Arthur frowned, both at the insolence, interruption, and strange accent. It sounded like the peasant was gargling water in his mouth while talking, syllables all dark and muddy and poorly enunciated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew many peasants and commoners had embarrassingly rough and grating ways of speaking, but this was unlike anything he’d ever heard in Camelot before or in his travels of the nearby kingdoms and regions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped forward the strange looking boy, looking to force him to back down with nothing more than physical intimidation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Arthur asked, giving the foolish boy a chance to back down. He wasn’t merciless, afterall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the moron stood firm, blue eyes icy and staring right at Arthur, bold. Dangerously bold for a peasant boy. “you've 'ad yooehr foehn, mucker.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mucker?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Arthur let his voice fill with rage at what must be a treasonous insult to the Crown Prince as his hands hovered above the sword at his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man finally halted, looking confused a moment, eyebrows drawn together before trying again, “Er, friend ay mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur shook his head in amazement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Friend?</span>
  </em>
  <span> This filthy peasant boy with surprisingly good posture, bright eyes, and the strangest accent was daring to call him a </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?” he sneered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy shifted his fragile looking limbs awkwardly, reminding Arthur of a doe on a hunt, “Er, I'm Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur almost laughed as the boy stuck out a pale hand in front of him. He stared at it in disbelief, not knowing what to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the suggestion of such an extreme breach of etiquette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just shook his head, hand lowering from his hip. Obviously the boy was slow if he thought Arthur would actually shake his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't </span>
  </em>
  <span>know you,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the imbecile said, looking completely nonplussed as Arthur went on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet you called me ‘friend’,” Arthur said, stepping forward like a hunter circling his prey, feeling the eyes of Sir Walter and Sir Robert on his back, watching the show unfold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed to finally sense how dangerous Arthur truly was as he frowned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“dat was me mestake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur felt his lip curl a bit smugly as the peasant boy finally seemed to realize his station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I think so,” he said imperiously, ready to spin around and continue his game with Morris when Merlin spoke again, locking Arthur in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeh, I'd never 'ave a friend who cooehld be soehch an arse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur felt like he’d been slapped in the face as the boy and his stupid satisfied smirk and cheekbones and deep, garbled voice began walking away. From </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Coward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Arthur thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can’t say fighting words like those, to the prince no less,  then leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted at the boy’s obvious deathwish, “Or I one who could be so s</span>
  <em>
    <span>tu</span>
  </em>
  <span>pid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy paused, and Arthur felt a jolt of satisfaction seeing him tense his shoulders. At least he was easily goaded and brash enough to fight back, unlike useless dotards like Morris who hardly provided him much entertainment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mer</span>
  </em>
  <span>lin,” he let his lip curl, feeling the amused energy of the crowd they were now drawing, “do you know how to walk on your </span>
  <em>
    <span>knees</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath as the boy’s cheeks flushed scarlet, but his eyes remained defiant, “No,” he frowned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to help you?” Arthur stepped forward heart pounding as he continued to lock eyes with the strange boy who, against all odds, was still standing his ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he wasn’t so obviously half witted, Arthur might even think him brave. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy tilted his head, an odd, too-confident look glinting in his eyes, I wooehldn't if I ware you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur chuckled in genuine amusement, adrenaline pumping with excitement at the idea of teaching the scrawny, mouthy git a lesson, “Why? What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to do to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He eyed the boy up and down. He was skinny and possibly fast, though he looked too clumsy to use his long legs to his advantage fully, plus Arthur had at least two stones on the kid, even if he was somehow hiding some lean muscle underneath his roughspun tunic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the little bastard just smirked faintly, eyes twinkling, “You ‘ave no idea.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his overgrown head cockily, making something in Arthur’s gut churn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then,” Arthur strutted just a bit for the growing audience in the alley, “Be my guest then!” he held his arms wide, taunting the hapless peasantboy, “Come on! Come on! Come oooooon,” he cried, smiling widely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His smile only grew as Merlin gave a somewhat resigned look around at the crowd before choreographing the weakest punch Arthur had ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He easily broke the boy’s non-existent stance, pulling his twig-like arm behind his back, locking him in place. Arthur could feel him breathing heavily at his front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He muted the crowd's murmurs of surprise as he leaned in close to the back of the boy’s neck to whisper in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll have you thrown in jail for that,” he muttered, breathing heavier than he thought it’d be considering how little energy it’d taken to incapacitate the idiot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Merlin had the audacity to roll his eyes, “Yer a geg, what are you, de king?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur tightened his grip, “No....I'm his </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Arthur.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked as he kicked up, taking the boy out at the knees, admiring the sight of him on the ground where he belonged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All said and done, it’d been a good afternoon afterall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur had put the incident from his head after having a few guards drag the gangly boy towards the castle dungeons, but he was suddenly reminded as Morris scurried in, carrying his dinner into his chambers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he was no longer surrounded by his knights, he felt a hint of embarrassment at the way the servant shied away from him as much as possible...like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared </span>
  </em>
  <span>of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur might poke fun every now and then, but he would never really </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of the castle’s servants. As a knight, he never intended to hurt anyone, unless they deserved it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like Merlin had earlier. And, really, the only thing Arthur had bruised were the boys’ knees and likely his ego. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a strange and sudden urge to go down to the dungeons to see the boy. He didn’t know why, maybe to rub it in a bit. But he didn’t want the boy to think he’d gotten under Arthur’s skin or anything crazy like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dismissed Morris and took to bed, though sleep evaded him longer than usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the next morning when Gaius approached him in his chambers, bowing formally, “Sire,” the old man said, and Arthur just waved him in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt a bit strange receiving formal greetings from the man who’d treated him for dragonpox when he was ten years old. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Gaius, what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man stood a formal distance away with an unreadable look in his eyes as he said, “It’s come to my attention you’ve recently locked up a young boy by the name of Merlin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s ears perked up a bit in curiosity. “You know..him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He barely avoided adding a name like</span>
  <em>
    <span> that prat </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>that imbecile</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Sire, the boy has actually recently come under my wing as a ward, and I mean to keep him on as an apprentice, teaching him medicine so he may one day be of greater service to the kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur nodded, feeling the need to explain for some reason, “Well, ward or not, he still insulted me...and thereby the crown itself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The old man nodded quickly, “Of course, Sire, and I am severely disappointed in his brash behavior, though you must understand, he hails all the way from Northern Uí Néill and is not yet fully accustomed to the kingdom’s decorum.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur scrunched his nose, recalling a map of Albion, “All the way from the Western Isle? What is he doing here in Camelot, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gaius nodded, “His mother, Hunith is an old friend who used to reside in Escetir..I regret to say the Isle has suffered a series of drought and famine recently that have brought incredible hardship to its less prosperous villages, and as such, she bade me take her son into my care, so he may continue to thrive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur listened, feeling a bit surprised at the knowledge of the Western Isle taking a recent economic hit. He supposed he rarely paid attention to politics and issues not concerning Camelot and its direct neighboring kingdoms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged, “Well, I suppose that may explain some of his ignorance,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and the strange accent</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, “but I cannot let him go completely without punishment...It would send the wrong message.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Sire,” Gaius said dutifully, waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur smiled slowly, envisioning Merlin in the stocks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe I have a worthy compromise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was walking across the Square with a few of his knights at his back when he saw a familiar, jerky and gangly gait. Sir Robert stumbled into his back as he stopped suddenly, calling out, “How's your knee-walking coming along?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin kept walking, making Arthur frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, don't run away!” he'd been waiting all week for a convenient excuse to track down and taunt the boy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt some satisfaction as the boy finally stopped, turning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” there was an edge to his voice, but his defiance was still there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good, Arthur thought, putting on a fake sigh. “Thank God. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin looked unimpressed, “look, i've tahld you you're an ass,” Arthur felt the angry curl in his stomach, “I joehst dedn't realise you were a rahyal one. ahh, what are you goin to do? get yooehr daddy's men to prahtect you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur laughed for the benefit of the men at his back, though he felt a sting at the words that poked at his fear of disappointing his father...of always needing his help. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He decided on a threat, “I could take you apart with one blow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin stood his ground, sizing Arthur up again, making the angry curl grow, “I could take you apart with less than that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur was sure his eyes were gleaming now, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, then,” Sir Robert piped up, followed by Sir Walter, “Fight.” He saw their lips curl meanly and let out his own derisive laugh as Merlin struggled out of his ugly brown jacket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded at one knight who tossed a mace to Merlin, which of course, he couldn’t catch, watching it fall at his feet before picking it up. Arthur, meanwhile, began swinging his own with a practiced ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, then. I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth,” he said, both as a taunt and because it was true. If the idiot yielded, Arthur wouldn’t hurt him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, and 'ow lahng 'ave you been trainin to be an eejit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur snorted because he didn’t even know what that meant, but he knew it wasn’t something he could take. “You can't address me like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin shook his head ruefully, “I'm sorry. How long have you been training to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, My </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur felt the angry heat in his gut unfurl as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mer</span>
  </em>
  <span>lin gave a little sarcastic bow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He just smiled, still perturbed, and began to swing at Merlin, “Come on then, Merlin! Come on!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He advanced as the boy dodged and retreated, leasing them into the narrower alleys of the lower town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Arthur backed Merlin all the way into the market stalls as a crowd began to gather to witness the fight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha,” Arthur said, seeing his prey realize he was cornered, “You're in trouble now.” He swung the weapon menacingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shite,” the boy muttered, eyes darting around the wooden stall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Arthur felt a jerk in his arm as the end of his mace snagged on something, and he looked up, annoyed as he quickly untangled it from the end of a hook he must’ve missed, advancing once more before feeling a blow to his shin, realizing the useless moron had stealthily moved a box under his foot somehow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OW! Argh!” he muttered before advancing, more aggressively than before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Agin, he felt his body lurch unexpectedly as he fell forward, somehow tripping over another object he could’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>sworn </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn’t been there before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he straightened, it was to see Merlin finally swinging his own mace. Amazingly, he looked smug, not at all scared like he should, “Do you want to give oehp?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur snorted, “To </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur glared, winding up to land a final blow, backing up when suddenly his foot caught on something, causing him to fall backwards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his cheeks stain red with a sudden sense of humiliation as Merlin smirked before looking into the crowd. Suddenly filled with </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>anger, Arthur stood, grabbing a nearby broom to knock Merlin down from behind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a dirty blow, one he was not particularly proud of, but his pride had already taken too much of a hit for one day. He couldn’t leave until he took his opponent, no matter how unworthy, down.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A handful of guards, likely drawn by the commotion began hurrying over, and Arthur breathed heavily as he watched them move towards Merlin, making to pick him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly realized he’d land right back in the cells of the dungeon, and this time he would not be allowed to make any compromises as favors for Gaius. Something like this could even get back to his father, and then Merlin could be eligible for arrest and execution. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Arthur said, deciding suddenly, “Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes met the disbelieving yet oddly mesmerizing blue ones of the otherwise shabby peasant boy, “There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shrugged , turning away so nobody could see the remnants of his blush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That'll be all,” he said in a ringing tone, leaving the guards to disperse the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arhtur stood as his father spoke out towards the gathered court in his formal, ringing tone used for speeches, “We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur clapped politely along with the other feast-goers as they all took their seats. Arthur sipped his wine lazily when Helen stood to sing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Something about the alcohol and the lull of her voice made Arthur’s eyes feel suddenly heavy, adn before he knew it his head fell back to hit the chair as his subconscious took over. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing he knew, he was roused by a loud crash, jolting awake in embarrassment as he saw, to his astonishment, the great chandelier smashed in the middle of the banquet hall, crushing an unwitting figure underneath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood abruptly, seeing a woman’s trapped form, but he paused when his instincts and quick observational skills honed in battle made him notice the dagger in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dagger aimed at him, already leaving her hand-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could’ve sworn time slowed down, and he knew he was too late-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-When something barreled into him from the side, knocking him down to the ground with a painful thud that would certainly leave a bruise or two, though he knew it was worth it if his life was still intact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, seeing the dagger impaled into the back of the chair where he’d stood seconds before, then to his savior-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled, pushing the boy’s gangly limbs </span>
  <em>
    <span>away </span>
  </em>
  <span>from him and scrambling to his feet as Uther swept over to them, checking Arthur over for injury before turning his attention to Merlin himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well…” Merlin shifted awkwardly, making Arthur seethe even more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't be so modest,” his father enthused, “You shall be rewarded.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, 'ahnestly, you dahn't 'ave to, yooehr 'ighness.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If the King was fazed by the boy’s odd accent, he didn’t show it, “No, absolutely. This merits something quite special.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Merlin hedged while Arthur scrunched his brow, instincts kicking in, telling him something was amiss-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household-” Arthur felt a groan build in his chest, “In fact, you shall be Prince Arthur's personal manservant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His jaw all but dropped as the Court applauded their King’s supposed magnanimity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur’s cheeks heated as he turned to Merlin who looked equally shocked and horrified by this turn of events as he did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As if this was somehow worse for him than Arthur. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They exchanged one heated glance before turning away from each other moodily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur felt his heart rate increase.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Surely, it was out of anger.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>